


Run Away With Me

by universeismyfriend



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Music, Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeismyfriend/pseuds/universeismyfriend
Summary: Grantaire is a music major, who decides to confess his love during his senior recital. It goes better than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! The idea for this fic came to me today and I basically speed wrote it to get it down. It's unbetaed, so let me know if there are any mistakes too big.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Grantaire paced back and forth in the bathroom of the Cafe Musain, attempting to calm his nerves. After all, tonight was the night of his senior recital and all he had to do was perform a couple of his own songs and covers of a few others in order to graduate. Yeah, no big deal. He just had to sing in front of the crowd that had beginning to form, his friends, and some of his professors.

"Shit, shit, shit," he said to himself as he continued walking back and forth, feeling like he was wearing a path right through the tiles, his blood pressure probably through the roof. A gentle knock on the door interrupted not only his thoughts, but his pacing.

"Grantaire? Can I come in?" Jehan gently called through the door.

Grantaire just groaned in response. "Leave me alone to die," and after a few moments, "Yes, please come in."

The doorknob twisted slowly, Jehan slowly sliding into the bathroom.

"I know that this is scary," Jehan started to say.

"Scary?" Grantaire laughed darkly. "No, this is terrifying. This is soul crushingly scary. I have never had to do anything this scary in my life."

Jehan raised an eyebrow. "Really? This is scarier than when you first auditioned for this music conservatory? Because I remember you saying, very clearly, that that was the most terrifying thing in the world."

"I lied. Past me was stupid and could never know where I am today."

"Exactly! You never knew you were going to get to this point, but that just means that you're doing better than you thought," Jehan said.

Grantaire groaned again and went back to walking up and down the length of the small room.

"You know what songs you'll be playing yes?" Jehan asked.

"Of course, I may fuck up a lot, but I always know what I'm going to be playing," Grantaire snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm terrified right now."

Jehan nodded in understanding. "Of course."

"Question. Would it be stupid to end with a song basically confessing my love to Enjolras?" Grantaire asked softly. "Like, would he know the song was aimed at him?"

"Well, if you don't explicitly say his name, or I don't know, dedicate it to him, then I don't think so."

Grantaire nodded. "Okay, then I'll do it. Well, I won't dedicate a song to him, but at least me and you will know. And probably the rest our friends. It's been three years of me pining. I may as well do it now rather than later."

Jehan went over and threw their arms around Grantaire, hugging him tightly. "I'm proud of you. I know how much this means to you. Now, go out there and sing your heart out."

"Thank you Jehan."

Together, they stepped out of the bathroom, Jehan leading and holding Grantaire's hand. Towards the back of the cafe was the room Les Amis had used for meetings, but today it was made into a makeshift stage. All of Grantaire's gear was already set up, an acoustic guitar on a stand next to the microphone stand and various wires connecting to speakers. Grantaire felt his nerves grow even more tense, realizing how much more real the whole situation felt. Not only did he have to impress his professors, he was going to basically bear his heart and soul for everyone to see.

The clock read 6:00 when Grantaire decided it was time to get up there and give it all he got. He stood in front of the microphone and scanned the crowd, looking for the familiar faces of his friends. Courfeyrac smiled and gave two thumbs up, Joly nodding and smiling wide. The rest of his friends had the same look on their faces, a look of encouragement. Including Enjolras, Grantaire saw. Enjolras was smiling and looked just as proud as everyone else of Grantaire.

Grantaire cleared his throat quickly and said, "My name's Grantaire and uh, I'm here to play a few songs for you."

He picked up the guitar and strummed it a few times. "These first few songs are originals and I hope you enjoy them."

Grantaire played the intro of the song, all guitar, before quietly coming in and singing. The song was pretty short, nothing fancy, just a simple song about driving in the city and the city lights. The next few original songs he played passed quickly, he was on autopilot, just singing the songs. Even though he felt like his was simply going through the motions so far for this performance, it was still a solid beginning. After each song, people applauded and his friends cheered the loudest.

"Okay, so I want to close with a song that I've loved for a long time," Grantaire said, looking at Jehan, who simply nodded encouragingly as he made a 'go on' gesture.

"Um, anyways. Here it is."

Grantaire strummed the guitar, building up the first few measures before he started to sing.

_Let me catch my breath_  
_This is really hard_  
_If I start to look like I'm sweating..._  
_That's 'cause I am_

People laughed in the audience as Grantaire kept his head down at his feet. At least as he sang this song, he didn't have to act, it was all simply true.

_I'm not good with words_  
_But that's nothing new_  
_Still I have to try to explain what I want to do_  
_With you..._  
_With you_

Grantaire continued staring at the ground. Afraid of what he would see when he looked up.

_Run away with you_  
_Let me be your ride out of town_  
_Let me be the place that you hide_  
_We can make our lives on the go_  
_Run away with me_  
_Texas in the summer is cool_  
_We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac_  
_Looking back_  
_Enj, you're ready_

Grantaire almost stopped, he hadn't meant to change the name in the song, it happened without him catching it. But he continued, still refusing to look over towards his friends.

_Let's go, anywhere_  
_Get the car packed and throw me the key_  
_Run away with me_

Grantaire finally looked at his friends, gauging their reactions, but refusing to look at Enjolras just yet. Most of them have him a knowing smile as he continued. Deciding it was too late to change back the name to 'Sam,' he continued singing 'Enj.' He took a deep breath, preparing for the next few lines. He finally look at Enjolras as he sang the next few lines.

_Enj, I know it's fast_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_Enj, its crazy Enj, but I'm crazier for you_  
_I have these plans_  
_Enj, I have these plans_  
_Of a house that we build on the bay_  
_When we run away._

Grantaire continued to look at Enjolras as Enjolras' eyes got bigger at the realization and implication of what Grantaire was singing. His eyebrows were raised and he didn't take his eyes off of Grantaire. Grantaire looked away and continued to sing. For the rest of the song, he didn't dare look at Enjolras. A small part of him feared he would be gone when he looked back, so he was determined to finish the song facing his professors.

_Let me be your ride out of town_  
_Run away with me_  
_California dreams, here we come!_  
_Romeo is calling for Juliet_  
_Ready, set_  
_Let's go, anywhere_  
_Say the word and I'm already there!_  
_Run away with me_

Everyone applauded as Grantaire finished the song. As soon as he sang the last 'me,' he bolted off the stage to try and hide from everyone. But before he could make it out the back door, a hand gently wrapped around his arm.

"Grantaire?" Enjolras asked.

"Oh god, please let me die here."

"It's okay," Enjolras said, taking his hand off of Grantaire, who looked like he might pass out. "Can we talk?"

Grantaire's mind was already jumping to the worst conclusions. He managed to say, "If we're going to talk, can we at least go outside?"

"Of course," Enjolras said as he opened the back door for him.

Grantaire stepped outside and leaned against the stone wall and Enjolras stood next to him.

"I'm so sorry," Grantaire blurred out almost immediately.

"Why would you be sorry?" Enjolras asked.

"Oh god, I basically proclaimed my love for you and now you probably think I'm a creep. Like seriously, who changes the words of a song to fit in the name of their crush. You probably think I'm the worst."

Enjolras was silent for a minute, studying Grantaire. "I don't actually."

Grantaire raised his head and looked at Enjolras.

"I don't think you're the worst," Enjolras clarified. "I think you're brilliant, and if I was in your position I would probably do the same exact thing. Except you know, I can't sing."

Enjolras breathed out a laugh at met Grantaire's eyes.

"What?" Grantaire choked out. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think I'm saying that I have a crush on you, then yes you're right."

"Shit," Grantaire said. After a moment he added, "How long?"

"Ever since I heard you sing," Enjolras admitted, looking down at his boots, a blush high of his cheeks.

"God, that was what? A few months after we met?"

"Yeah, I think from that point on I realized that I liked you. Of course, Courf and Ferre talked to me and helped me recognize what exactly I was feeling."

"We've both been idiots then?" Grantaire asked.

"It seems we have," Enjolras said as he scooted closer to Grantaire.

Grantaire noted their closeness before looking at Enjolras again.

"Can I kiss you?" Grantaire asked suddenly.

"Of course," Enjolras said before Grantaire's lips were on his. Enjolras noted that his lips were as soft as they looked. The kiss was chaste and lasted mere seconds before Grantaire pulled away. Enjolras leaned forward slightly, trying to follow Grantaire before he opened his eyes and sat back a bit.

"Is this real?"

"Very," Enjolras answered as he leaned back in for another kiss, one that was not so chaste.

Enjolras wound his fingers through Grantaire's hair, his fingers accidentally getting tangled, causing him to pull Grantaire's hair. Before he got a chance to apologize, Grantaire moaned lightly, opening his mouth a bit further, giving Enjolras the chance to pull on his bottom lip with his teeth. Grantaire whined as Enjolras pulled away, trying not to get too carried away in the alleyway behind the Musain.

Enjolras spoke first with a smile on his face, "So, want to run away with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! I'd love to hear your thoughts! You can also reach me at my tumblr which is torchwouldnt.tumblr.com


End file.
